


and if you're feeling lucky (come and take me home)

by blackkat



Series: Star Wars Smut [19]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, PWP, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “’M supposed to be on duty,” Fox manages, and that argument probably would have worked better an hour ago, when he was being frog-marched out of his office as Thorn waved a solemn and mocking goodbye. It definitely doesn’t carry a lot of weight when he’s pinned between Thire and the tiles, real water running down his back and endlessly hot.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/CC-4477 | Thire/CC-5869 | Stone
Series: Star Wars Smut [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675714
Comments: 19
Kudos: 480
Collections: Commander Fox, my collection of sin





	and if you're feeling lucky (come and take me home)

“Fuck, _Thire_ ,” Fox grits out, digging his fingers into the slippery tile.

“Easy,” Thire says against his throat, like he’s not buried balls-deep in Fox and expecting him to just _deal_ with it. “Breathe, _Commander_.”

Fox might whimper. Might claw the wall a little, but he hasn’t gotten fucked in _months_ and Thire prepped him, but not _enough_. The cock in him feels like it’s rearranging his whole body to make room for itself, like Thire just shoved in and now Fox is expected to _breathe_ around the weight of that big thing inside him.

“’M supposed to be on _duty_ ,” he manages, and that argument probably would have worked better an hour ago, when he was being frog-marched out of his office as Thorn waved a solemn and mocking goodbye. It definitely doesn’t carry a lot of weight when he’s pinned between Thire and the tiles, real water running down his back and endlessly hot.

There's a quiet chuckle, and a moment later a hand catches Fox’s fist. Stone pulls his hand away from the wall, and Thire obligingly pulls Fox around. Fox whimpers as his cock shifts, clutching at Stone, but Stone catches him readily, pulls Fox up against him. “Hey, Fox,” Stone murmurs, and Thire pulls out, thrusts back in with a lazy, languid stroke. It makes Fox jerk, too much even though it’s so little, but Stone holds him tight against his chest, tucks Fox’s head into the curve of his neck.

“You're too tense, Fox,” Stone says, gentle, like Fox can't feel the curve of the bastard’s smirk. He braces Fox as Thire fucks him, slow and steady, and Fox wants to claw at his skin, wants to grab and bite and snarl, but one of Stone’s hands is in his hair, the other is gripping his wrist. Thire's mouth is on the back of his neck, gentle little nips that aren’t _enough_ , and Fox groans in frustration, desperate, _angry_ with it—

“Come on, Fox,” Thire says, breathless, laughing. “You’ve been needing a cock for _weeks_. Now you’ve got two.”

“Two _dicks_?” Fox bites out, and whimpers as Thire slams in deep, making his vision swim. He clutches at Stone, gasping as Thire kicks his legs wide apart and fucks him harder. Still slow, deliberate, but each stroke jars Fox, shoves him right into Stone as Stone holds him still, pinned between them, helpless to do anything but take it.

Stone’s fingers tighten in his hair, a firm grip, and he hums. “Going to come just from getting railed, sweetheart?” he asks, still faux-gentle, and Fox can't answer because he _might_. Each thrust knots the heat in his gut tighter, makes his whole body ache, and he can't tell if he’s hard, can't tell if he even _wants_ to come, because he’s been so tense for so long and—

Thire grunts, hauls his hips back and drives up into him, and Fox _shouts_. He grabs at Stone as the knot unravels, as lights spin before his eyes and he comes over Stone’s stomach with a choked sob, clawing at his chest. There's some vague awareness of Thire's last, desperate strokes, the groan against his skin, the wetness inside of him, but then he’s achingly _empty_ , and Stone is pulling him down to all but collapse into his lap, Fox’s back braced against his chest.

There's a hard cock burning a line against his back, and Fox shudders, moans. He grabs at Stone again, and there's a quiet chuckle against his ear, callused fingers cupping his cock. Fox whimpers at the touch, head falling back on Stone’s shoulder, and Stone kisses his temple and strokes him.

“Still half-hard,” he says. “Guess you still need to relax a little, Fox.”

Thire laughs, going to his knees in front of them, and his hair is soaked, water beading across his skin. “Guess it _is_ a good thing there’s two of us,” he says, and leans in, catching Fox’s mouth. It’s a slow kiss, but deep, just like the way he fucks, and Fox digs his fingers into Thire's shoulders and hangs on.

“Mm.” Stone hitches Fox’s hips up, the head of his cock sliding right into Fox’s stretched hole. With a pleased groan, he settles Fox in his lap, perfectly impaled, and Fox is going to kriffing _scream._ He moans, high and fractured, as Stone bounces him gently on his cock, and then just sits Fox down in his lap like it’s the best seating in the Senate. Like Fox isn't going to karking fall apart if he loses any more control. He’s going to be needy and desperate and _make_ them stay with him, make them take _care_ of him—

“Shh,” Thire soothes, and kisses him again, too slow, too gentle. Brutal, rough fucking Fox could deal with, but—not this. Not Thire pressing him back against Stone, not Stone with his arms around him, one hand stroking Fox’s chest.

“Maybe we should have brought Thorn, too,” Stone says, breathless, and Fox can't help the sound he makes.

Thire smirks, right against Fox’s mouth. “Like that, Commander?” he asks, low. “We could pass you around between us until you're _really_ relaxed.”

“Next time,” Stone says lightly, and Thire gets his hands under Fox’s thighs. Kisses him, sweet, even as he lifts him up, and Stone grunts in thanks and starts thrusting, long, deep strokes that vibrate overwrought pleasure through every one of Fox’s nerves. He chokes, whimpers, claws at Thire, but Stone catches his hands, hauls them back.

“ _Easy_ , Fox,” he breathes, kissing the back of Fox’s neck. Slows his strokes, curls himself around Fox’s back until Fox is completely pinned between him and Thire, and says, “Let go. Just close your eyes and let us take care of you.”

“We’ve got you,” Thire murmurs, pressing their cheeks together, and Fox is _caught_ , trapped between them with nowhere to go, nothing to do, no way to battle that coiling tension that’s about to break over him.

With a shuddering whimper, he sinks back against Stone, all the fight draining out of him. It’s too _hard_ to fight, and Stone is still fucking him, cock hard and sliding deep with each stroke. His hands are gentle, immovable, and Thire is still kissing him, not letting up, hands unwavering as he holds Fox in place.

There’s nothing Fox can do but take it. Take the fucking, take the kisses, take the care, and he moans as he sinks into it. As he lets them take his weight, just for a little while. The water is still warm, and the pleasure is hot, and Fox will take this one good thing and let it consume him. Just for tonight.


End file.
